teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 60
60- A New Year’s Resolution, Dec 25, 2012 Runtime 56:33 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Ho Ho Ho! Happy New Year! Welcome to the continued-cast. This one picks up as the second half of episode 59. Our hunters talk about Trauma and Krystian discusses the differences between indie and console development. Is KO Han the dragonborn? He was raised with Alatreons. A study of bath houses and Gaoren is created. There is talk about the names Barroth and Barioth. Playstation Home is remembered. Cats hold grudges especially if you brush their teeth. Merry Christmas! Viewer questions are answered. Are you happy to have a Brute Wyvern that can play trumpet? Yes, they are. (Brachydios is the one in question). Does Shepard’s wife know about Nahxela? She will when they visit Nahxela. How about making a “Moves like Jaggi” video? The videos are fun to do but time intensive. What is the monster you hate most? Ad hoc party, Diablos, Rathalos, and basically all the monsters that become un-attackable oh and also Plesioth. Nahxela says Fatalis. How do you feel about an environmental monster? Shepard just wants to kill a tree. Where’s Waldo? Ask yourself if you’re looking for Waldo or yourself really. How do you feel about the Super Power Registry Act? With great power comes great responsibility? Would you accept the ability to fly if it resulted in you giving off pooh gas when you do it and it will smell residually? (Is this in Episode 100 too?) It seems like yes. How do you feel about the removal of sub quests? Bad. How do Diablos mate? Nick says like cats and involving barbs. Can I call my feline KO Han? Ask KO Han. How about a MH meet-up at UConn? Ok by Shepard. (Foreshadowing, if only they said food court). Which member of the podcast is oldest/youngest? Nahxela and Nick, Nick says figure it out for yourselves which is which. Which could eat 20 pizzas, which is most heroic? Nick. Does Blangonga have bad breath? Does Deviljho? Deviljho’s smells like peppermint, just sour peppermint. If you had to date a monster, which one? Nick say Barroth, Nahxela says Khezu. Why is Gobul good at killing Deviljho? Confusing question, maybe he’s poisonous for Deviljho to eat. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' (Quest names taken from the time hacks) The Queen’s Descent / Rathian /N/A - Quest Complete The Approaching Gaoren / Shen Gaoren / N/A - Quest Complete The King of the Mountains (MHFU) / Blangonga / Krystian, Nick - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 with time hacks again (!) Shepard edited this one? Title comes from New Years, not much to riddle out in this one. This one doesn’t have a date and intro from Krystian, so it’s an odd ball. Turkey gobbles. 09:12 Nick-dobo pic reappears. 39:32 “Check out “The Legend of K.O. Han” at : http//youtu.be/Tau75WZi74I” 51:53-51:54 Tyler Durden level edit, Shep flashes us a quick Khezu/Giggi picture. Time to Poop (not in front of Santa!) 'Recurring/New Jokes' Shepard sings “Truck nuts roasting on an open fire” 59 turkey gobbles proven true. End show line – “If you encounter a wild Santa, don’t forget to carve his sack”. After the bump, “The other sack!”. There is no Monster Hunter Fest Week this week. Is it safe to remove this line now? It’s out after 60 if it hasn’t reappeared!